pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Reveille
'Historia ' Po tragedii w Sablier, Reveille zostało przekształcone w nową stolicę, aby umożliwić ludziom próbę odbudowy ich życia i kontynuowania nowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Oto cztery szlachetne rodziny zjednoczyły się, by utworzyć Cztery Wielkie Księstwa, zdobywając cztery z pięciu Drzwi w Otchłani, aby umocnić swoją pozycję nad innymi rodzinami szlacheckimi. Ta akcja spowodowała długi okres wielkich niepokojów i konfliktów, ponieważ inne rodziny szlacheckie, takie jak Sinclairowie, zaczęły nienawidzić Czterech Wielkich Księstw ze względu na ich niekonwencjonalną ochronę przed państwem, podczas gdy niektórzy połączyli się z Czterech Wielkich Książąt, aby skorzystać z ich potężna pozycja. W tym czasie najstarsza córka rodziny Sinclair została zamordowana, prawdopodobnie przez inną szlachetną rodzinę. Doprowadziło to do tego, że najmłodsza córka stała się nielegalnym wykonawcą i poświęciła całą swoją rodzinę w jej Łańcuchu, tylko po to, by wciągnąć go w Otchłań, niszcząc w ten sposób Rodzinę Sinclair. W alternatywnej linii czasu cała rodzina wymarła cztery lata wcześniej, zamordowana we własnym domu przez "złodziei", podczas gdy rycerz rodziny, Kevin Regnard, był z najmłodszą córką Sinclair, Break, który sugerował, że to robota innej szlacheckiej rodziny. Razem Cztery Wielkie Księstwa utworzyły organizację, Pandorę, której celem było zbadanie Otchłani, uzyskanie intencji Otchłani i zapobieżenie kolejnemu wydarzeniu, takiemu jak Tragedia w Sablier. The Dukedoms, składający się z rodziny Nightray, rodziny Vessalius, rodziny Rainsworthów i rodziny Barma, przenieśli swoje rezydencje z Sablier do Reveil i przekształcili duży budynek, który wcześniej należał do Baskerville'ów, w główną siedzibę Pandory. Po powrocie Oz z Otchłani i zbiegnięciu do Intencji Otchłani, Gilbert Nightray przyprowadził Oza i Alice do jego kamienicy w Reveille, aby odpoczęli. Następnego dnia Gilbert otrzymał wiadomość od swojego brata, Vincenta Nightraya, o misji. Trio pojechali do miasta, aby kupić jedzenie na kolację, ale znaleźli kłopoty, gdy pojawił się nielegalny kontrahent. Grim i William West zmierzyli się z Ozem, Alice, Gilbertem, a także ze sługą Vincenta, Echo. Vincent później zabił Williama i przyprowadził wszystkich do rezydencji Rainsworth. Następnego dnia Oz, Alice i Gil wrócili do Reveil, by szukać zaginionego kapelusza Gila, który był w posiadaniu małego gangu. Mieli zawody w siłowaniu na rękę, aby odzyskać kapelusz, a dzięki Oscarowi Vessaliusowi w końcu odzyskał czapkę. Alice została później porwana wraz z Break`iem, przez kota Cheshire i oboje zostali zabrani do jego własnego wymiaru. Break, planując, że to wszystko się wydarzy, pozostawił Emily jako wskazówkę dla Oza. Dzień Św. Brygidy był dniem w Reveil, w którym miasto zorganizowało festiwal, aby uczcić pamięć św. Brygidy, św. Brygida, która przybyła na Ziemię po tym, jak zakochała się w człowieku. Ludzie zakładali niebieskie stroje z piórami i spędzali dzień udając kogoś innego. Zwykle ludzie dawali niebieskie piórko komuś, kogo obchodzi. W tym dniu Oz i Alice zostali przywiezieni do miasta przez pomocnika z Pandory, chociaż podczas gdy Alen rozprasza uwagę Alice, Oz idzie na spotkanie z Echo i obaj spędzają dzień razem. Tego dnia Bernard, Bernice i Vanessa Nightray nie byli już w rezydencji w Nightray, więc Gilbert mógł wrócić bez obawy, że zostanie zmuszony do pozostania przy przybranej rodzinie. Tam odbył rozmowę z Vincentem, który rozpoczął wpajanie trującej myśli w umysł Gila. Tymczasem Echo i Oz oglądali razem fajerwerki, a pod koniec festiwalu Oz dał Echo niebieskie pióro, nie wiedząc, że to symbolizuje jego uczucia, Echo zaczyna odchodzić, zawstydzony Oz złapał ją i podziękował jej za uratowanie życia Sharon. Kiedy jednak odpowiedziała, Oz's ruszył naprzód, a Echo została przyłapana na potknięciu się mocy, powodując, że obaj padli nieprzytomni. Oz, Gilbert i Alice dostali dzień wolny i poszli się zabawić w Reveille, podczas festiwalu z różowymi płatkami kwiatów i pustymi klatkami dla ptaków. Później spotkali Leo, Vincenta i Echo, a Leo wezwał swój Łańcuch, Jabberwock i próbował wysłać Oza z powrotem do Otchłani, po tym jak Oz odmówił dołączenia do niego. Gilbertowi udało się ocalić Oza przed Łańcuchami potępienia i wezwano Kruka do walki z Jabberwockiem. Obaj walczyli, aż bitwa wyrzuciła Leo, a Vincent przejął bitwę, wzywając Demiosa do walki z Krukiem, podczas gdy on osobiście walczył ze swoim starszym bratem. Po ściganiu Leo i zdawaniu sobie sprawy z jego oszustwa, Oz, jeżdżący Equus wraz z Gilbertem i Alice wrócili do kwatery głównej Pandory. Leo, Echo i Vincent podążali za nimi z Jabberwockiem, a Leo próbował wyciągnąć Oza, by mogli kontynuować walkę. Oz użył kosy B-Rabbita, aby odciąć jedną z rąk Jabberwocka, ale odmówił walki z Leo, twierdząc, że obaj są przyjaciółmi. Leo twierdził, że nie byli przyjaciółmi i że spotkali się tylko dlatego, że spotkał Elliota Nightray. Rozgniewany Oz, który oświadczył, że go to nie obchodzi, ponieważ nie żałował spotkania z Leo, wspominając także, że gdyby Elliot mógł teraz zobaczyć Leo, uderzyłby go. Oz następnie uderzył Leo w twarz, powodując, aby Leo zobaczył błąd jego dróg. Podczas gdy wszystko się pogrążyło, Jack przejął ciało Oza i użył Łańcuchów B-Rabbit, by przebić Leo. Jack próbował skończyć z Leo, jednak Oz odmówił i zatrzymał go. Alice pojawiła się na scenie i kopnęła Jacka, bo słyszała, jak Oz płacze za nią, tak jak w Sablier. Kazała Jackowi wydostać się z ciała Oza, stwierdzając, że tylko ona pozwoliła Ozowi płakać. Jack zapytał Alice, czy chce znowu stanąć mu na drodze, mówiąc jej, że było nieporozumienie, ponieważ Oz był jego łańcuchem i że gdyby Alicja opuściła ciało Oza, zniknąłby. Stwierdził, że to nie on musiał opuścić ciało Oza, ale ją. Jack użył mocy B-Rabbita, aby spróbować zabić Alice, ale została uratowana przez Echo. Jack zauważył, że skoro moc B-Rabbita jeszcze nie dojrzała, to naprawdę go męczyło. Jack następnie wbił kosę B-Rabbita w ziemię, tworząc łańcuchy, które uniemożliwiały Otchłani pochłonięcie widocznego świata. Jack następnie przystąpił do mocy Oza, by zerwać łańcuchy, tak jak to zrobił 100 lat temu w Sablier. Powoduje to eksplozję światła, a także trzęsienia ziemi w Reveil. Jack znika, tak jak zrobił to, czego potrzebował, a Reveil prawdopodobnie wpadnie w Otchłań, a wkrótce potem spadnie cały świat. Kategoria:Lokalizacje